Unexpected Visitor
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Sophia Jones comes to D.C. to find Jen but what will she actually find out when she sees that Jen is dead; will she be the one to get Gibbs to admit that he is still in love with Jen.Minor language.And what secrets does Sophia hold?Prequel to What He Said
1. Meeting Agent Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS or anything else except for the character Sophia and some other characters that are going to be mentioned later on. I also own nothing but my brain.**

* * *

Chapter1:

I walked the streets of D.C. Wondering what on earth I was doing here. Right after my dad left for Burma I had got on a plane from Conneticut and headed here to find the aunt that I was to call Aunt Jenny and that I just now figured out that I had known from the on-line family tree heritage site. I found the NCIS building and walked in. I went through security and then went over to a receptionist who sat behind a large wrap-around desk.

"Umm excuse ma'am. Ma'am?"

"Oh yes honey?"

"I am looking for a Jennifer Sheppard?"

"Oh well umm you are going to have to ask Special Agent L.J. Gibbs about her. Oh look there he is stepping off the elevator. Agent Gibbs, Agent Gibbs!!!" the man turned around after attempting to walk twoards the front doors. He was sort of tall, silver hair, and an agravated look on his face.

"Yes," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"This young lady was looking for Jennifer Sheppard."

"Alright little girl come with me," I got real ticked whenever someone called me little girl so I had to set him straight.

"Okay first though I have a name it's Sophia and secondly I am not little I am sixteen thank you," his expression changed when I told him my name I don't why but it just did.

"Fine Sophia please come with me," I smirked in order to keep back my laugh.

We walked to the elevator and then once we were in there he pressed a button then he pressed the emergency stop button. I gave him a look that pretty much said 'What are you nuts?!!!'

"What the hell are you doing!!!"

"Listen you need to be set straight in the situation about Jen."

"Oh so you address her as Jen. Who are you her BOYFRIEND!!!"

"No I am... I am just an old friend okay so why don't you just drop it,"

"Fine I buy that... for now,"

"You are one strange girl Sophia," I leaned up against the wall of the elevator and crossed my arms.

"I know. So I have been told," he turned and pressed the button again and the elevator came back on.

We stepped off the elevator and I was two people seriously bickering like an old married couple back and forth from their desks. Then another one at his desk shaking his head at the annoyence not so far away bickering.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter please review!!!**


	2. Meeting The Team

Once we were very close to the two bickering Agent Gibbs said something to them.

"DiNozzo, David stop flirting!!!" I tried my hardest to bite back my laugh and thankfully succeded.

"Hey boss isn't that..." the younger man that Gibbs just yelled at trailed off as Gibbs hand came in contact with the younger man's head. I looked to the plasma near the younger man's desk and my school I.D. along with my dad's drivers liscences was up on the screen along with mine and my dad's birth certificates. That just about ticked me off.

"What in God's name is my dad's and my birth certificates and I.D.'s doing up on the screen?!!!"

"Ugh well umm..." the younger man that Gibbs had smacked on the back of the head yet again trailed off and x-ed out of the windows that had mine and my dad's files in them. I was sure in a mind-set that I was going to figure out why they were there in the first place.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and pressed some buttons on his computer; probably checking his email for all I know and then he spoke again,"guys this is Sophia Jones. Sophia this is my team."

They introduced themselves to me and I figured out that the woman that was bickering earlier was Mossad Officer, Ziva David, the man that was shaking his head in annoyence at the two bickering people was Agent Timothy McGee, and the somewhat annoying yet sort of cute man that Gibbs has smacked earlier was Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

"Quick question?" I asked them after they had introduced themselves to me.

"What?" Officer David replied.

"Well I was just wondering why was my dad and I's information and I.D. up on that screen?" I pointed up to the plasma screen that was between Agents McGee and DiNozzo's desk.

Agent DiNozzo replied to my quesion, "Sophia although your dad and your's information on that screen was there that is sort of classified information so to put in terms that you would understand. It's for us to know and for you to never find out,"

I hated played that card with me I really just wanted to hit him but I didn't want to be put in juvie just because of striking a federal officer before I got the answers I needed now that have some newly discovered information.

"You do know that I probably have and always will have a higher IQ and a much smaller ego that you again always," I smirked at the last part of my sentence knowing that it had set him off and that I will ever regret calling him cute out loud if I ever did.

"So Sophia where are you from?"

"I am from New Haven, Connecticut origanally. I was born there but then I was put in foster care because something weird that I don't even know happend and..." Gibbs cut me off.

"I'm sure that Ducky would probably like to hear the whole story but he is down in Autopsy."

"I don't think I want to know who that is right now."

He replied, "smart girl."

"I know I have been told many times before," I felt a large and wide grin form across my face which made him sort of laugh.

* * *

**Okay so the reason the chapter just ended like that was because I am going to split Chapters 2 and 3 because chapter is called meeting the team and then chapter 3 will be called meeting Abby so please review!!! PEACE!!!**


	3. Meeting Abby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about NCIS. I just own the character Sophia. And well duh my brain. I hope. I mean I think or I know. Just never mind about that now onto the story!!!

* * *

**

He took another elevator to another floor down below the floor that we were originally at and then he led me into a lab in which then I was greeted by loud punk rock music. I saw a girl in a long white lab coat typing on the computer.

"Hey Abs," she whirled around at hearing her named called by Gibbs.

"Gibbs I don't have anything for... well that might be well because we don't have a case. Who's the girl?"

"Abby Scuito this is Sophia Jones. Sophia this is Abby," after Gibbs introduced us I exstened my hand to her and instead she enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh news travels fast around here I am soo sorry that you had to hear about your aunt's death this way!!!" she started to hug me tighter and I didn't think that it was possible.

"Abs I don't think she can breathe let her go," Gibbs thankfully cut in as the perky Goth released me from the hug.

I looked over to Gibbs, "thanks."

"Your welcome, Abby can you watch her for me?"

"I am sixteen thank I don't think I need a babysitter no offense Ms. Scuito,"

"It's Abby and yeah Gibbs I don't think she needs a babysitter either," Abby and me stood side by side and we crossed our arms and stared at Gibbs. He started to stare us down and it reminded me of the stare that my little foster sister Jessi gives anyone when she gets really annoyed oddly enough and her and Gibbs both have the same colored **blue eyes**. Then when she gets mad it seems as if her **red hair **will catch on fire at any moment. But whatever.

Gibbs walked out the room and Abby started to babble about something and then I stopped her when I heard something that was about my family's little history that I don't really ever like to talk about.

"Abby umm what did you just say?"

"I said it is soooo cool that your family has a chain of men involved in archeology..."

"Yeah that's it how did you know that I was related to them. Jones is a very common last name you know."

"I know but ummm... Why doesn't Tony explain it," I turned around to see DiNozzo walking into Abby's lab and he had a some what smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms and looked at him, he spoke, "Soph stop staring one; it's rude and two; I already know I am very handsome and lovely to stare at and i know that you know that so it's unnecessary to stare."

"First of all Agent DiNozzo don't call me Soph or Sophie I hated the nickname growing up and I hate it now so just stilck to calling me Sophia and secondly your ego is far too big unlike probably something else that I think you can guess with what little brain you have, but don't hurt yourself, and finally the reason that I was staring at you was because Abby just told me to ask you why she knows who my family is; okay. okay great. I'll find out for myself later but for now I am going to back up stairs," I walked out of there hearing Abby laughing knowing that DiNozzo had his jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Hey press the little button that says review just below. I hope you liked this chapter more to come!!!!**


	4. Revalations

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS it belongs to it's owner. I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force either. The only characters I own are Sophia and Jessi.

* * *

**

I walked out of Abby's lab and over to the elevator. I remembered what floor the bull-pen I think they called it was and pushed the button. Once the elevator dinged open I walked out and ran into Ziva.

"Hello Sophia."

"Hello Officer David."

"Please call me Ziva and thank you for pronouncing my last name correctly."

"You are very welcome Ziva. I noticed your accent and realized that Gibbs just didn't make fun of your last name because of your accent and that was how it really was pronounced."

"Well you are apparently are somewhat experienced in foreign languages,"

"My father is a history teacher he minored in archeology and majored in world history and he has been on a lot of archaeological digs and I have been on a few so I picked up a couple languages from the locals."

"How intriguing, I thought you were down in Abby's lab with her?"

"I was till Agent DiNozzo crashed the party and I got annoyed and bored so I left and I remembered the floor you guys' desk were at so I took the elevator to this floor."

"Yeah Tony to have that effect on people."

"Just like how Gibbs has a certain effect on people."

"Exactly."

"So what did I miss?"

"DiNozzo!!!" Ziva and I both shouted simultaneously.

"What?"

"I want to know what Abby meant by ask Tony on how she knew about my family's history," I heard DiNozzo getting smacked on the back of the head then Gibbs' voice followed.

"Hate to break it to you but you aren't right now."

"Crap!!!" I mumbled underneath my breathe. I have a feeling that Ziva caught what I said because I heard a faint laugh from behind me.

The filed into the elevator and immediately afterwards I made sure that I left a little note with my cell number on Ziva's desk.

I headed over to the elevator and I pushed the button to make it open.

Once I got back to my hotel room I thought I would call Vida; maybe i could tell my interesting find to the DJ Queen of Briarwood and her sister; Madi; the aspiring shy camera girl.

Vida picked up and I was immediately greeted by blaring music in the back-round and the attempted faint hello from Madi.

"Hey V," I said I heard the music shut off and then Madi greeted me again after Vida said hello back.

"How's D.C.?" Vida asked me after Madi said she had to go and work on some project for the schools' newspaper.

"Umm well how's Jessi?"

"You're changing the subject. Now answer my question please."

"Oh well everything's great."

"So you found your Aunt Jen,"

"Umm yeah."

"Sophia your lying to me I know you are. Your eye is probably twitching right now. Isn't it," crap she was right I looked over at the mirror on my nightstand and my eye was in fact twitching. My dad told me I got it from my mom so I don't doubt Aunt Jen did it too.

"Okay well I found out that she umm... umm.... is dead and she well was that Director lady of NCIS that we saw on the news that had died that's her."

"Oh my God Sophia are you okay?"

"The news is still sinking in but I am doing fairly well."

"Have you told your dad?"

"No. And for now I would like to keep it that way."

"Okay well by the way Jessi is doing great she loves messing with my DJ station I don't mind unless she breaks it."

"Awe okay well I think I'll send my dad an email about the news."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye V."

"Bye," I typed an email to my dad and told him that I found out that Aunt Jen was dead and that I would be staying in D.C. still though because I wanted to talk to some people that knew her and not to worry about me; I had also told him that he should call the Rocco's and check up on Jessi since she didn't really know when he would be back from his dig.

Once the email was sent I decided to look up Aunt Jen and so I got on Google and typed '_Former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard_'. I read her biography that I found on one sight and I saw a picture of her; it was a head shot, she was wearing a light lime green long sleeve shirt with a gray vest over it and her strawberry blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. She had on these metal rim square glasses that I configured were probably used for reading because I had the same problem; even though I was sixteen and had contacts I still needed reading glasses. It drove me up a wall. That's when I realized that I had forgot to put them on I searched through my purse for them and finally found them and returned to my bed and sat the laptop on my crossed legs. I stared at Aunt Jen's picture for a while thinking who someone probably so full of life off and probably sometimes on the job and also had been a respectful leader of a powerful agency die so young and probably look so lifeless. I wonder if Aunt Sam her **identical** twin sister knows that Aunt Jen is dead? She disappeared actually right around when Aunt Jen died. My dad told me that she had disappeared but not to worry because that is what she does. I was still alittle worried though, I had never met Aunt Sam either and I wondered of they were alike in anyway besides looks.

I looked over the the clock on my nightstand; it read 12:00pm. I had gotten to NCIS at ten this morning and I guess I spend more time on the computer that I thought I do. What seems ten minutes to me is actually a half an hour. I got back at 11:30am. from NCIS I and who know that so much time just flew by. I zoned back to my computer and continued to think about Aunt Jen and what she could've possibly been like off the job. No doubt that on the job she was very affirmative and serious.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard one of my best friends in the whole world's ring tone go off. I set the laptop aside and answer the phone.

"Hey Steph."

"Hey girly."

"Ugh I really hate it when you call me girly you have done that since as long as I can remember."

"Yeah I know but I am still going to call you that; you know."

"Oh wow you're acting just as annoying as DiNozzo goodness!!!"

"Who's DiNozzo?"

"No one just no one he's just someone I met here in D.C."

"You're in D.C.? When did that happen?"

"Umm I didn't tell you I was going to D.C.?"

"No you didn't. Soph what's going on?"

"One you are the only person that can call me that and get away with you know that? Well anyway secondly I came to find my Aunt Jen and she well I found out that she... she's dead."

"Oh my gosh Sophia did you tell you dad? How did she die?"

"Yes I told my dad. And remember we watched that story on the news at school about that female Director of NCIS dying. That's her. I looked up her biography and now it is just becoming really hard to grasp that concept that she is dead and I will never know her. Just.... just like my mom. I swear it's like when there is something that I need that will keep my sanity down to a reasonable level it's gone. I grew up without a real mother figure because my mom died before I ever knew who she was and now my Aunt Jen is dead and her and my mom were really close so they had to be alike in a lot of ways but now I will never know her either because she's dead!!!! God why I am stupid enough to think that anything will go right in my life. I mean I found Great-grandma Marion's diary back when we were 12 and we both wanted to know the full story but that never happened because of my dad and the fact that when I got an idea of she was like she was already dead and so was my great-grandfather and you know how much it broke my heart knowing that I will never know them now I will never know my mom, or them, or Aunt Jen. This sucks. I am sort of tired I am going to take a nap I talk to you later," I started to cry but not let Steph or she would beg me to let her stay on the phone with her.

"Bye Sophia. I am really sorry."

"Thanks by Steph," I turned of my laptop and put my phone on silent. Once my bed was cleared off I dived back onto the bed and buried my face in the pillow and began to cry my eyes out. I thought and thought of the picture of my Aunt Jen and her red hair and everything. I never even met her but I was crying my eyes out for her and wanting her to be alive somewhere instead of her being six feet under and me never being able to talk to her or ask her about my mom.

I feel asleep after I felt as if I was out of tears and the next thing I know I found my self running and be chased after something I couldn't see. I was screaming and running in a dark cave who knows where. I managed to look behind me but as soon as I did I tripped and fell over something. Once I got a better look of my surroundings and although it was pitch black it turns out that I was running from nothing.

I woke up and I found myself drenched in my own sweat. My hair had turned from it's normal raven black to an even darker black. I decided to get up and take a shower.

Once I was in the shower I tried to scrub away my pain and heartache but I didn't work. I should've know that would happen but you can't blame a girl for trying. Once I was in my bathrobe I stepped back into the bedroom and saw that thanks to me turning my cell on silent I had received some calls. A couple from Steph; such a sweet and caring friend want to check up on me. And a bunch from an unknown number. I would talk to Steph later and deal with the unknown number who apparently persistently called my phone.

"Gibbs," I should've known that he would've called me sooner or later. He probably got DiNozzo to bug Ziva till she gave him my cell.

"Agent Gibbs do I really want to know how you got my cell number?"

"I doubt it. So how about you join the team and me for some coffee?" I thought that was sort of blunt but I might get some answers out of them if I went.

"Sure but I have to get dressed first I just got out of the shower."

"Okay half an hour at Starbucks?"

"Sure that'll be okay."

Once I was dressed I got in my rental car and went to Starbucks I walked in and I only saw Gibbs. I should've guessed.

* * *

**I know sort of long chapter right well press the little shiny button called review and review PLEASE!!! I know two days in a row!!! Let's go for three days in a row!!! Trust me I have alot of time on my hands!!!**


	5. Coffee Shop Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I just own the character Sophia and my brain of course I hope... I mean I think. Anyway here's the 5th chapter.**

* * *

"Agent Gibbs where is the rest of your team?"

"What are you talking about Sophia?" I walked towards him and now was standing in front of him across the table.

"Oh you know very well what I am talking about. Try the fact that you know that when you asked me to meet for coffee you knew that I would think that your whole team would be there not just you but no you didn't care and so you just came here by yourself and you knew what the outcome would be. I thought that I would actually get some answers as to what Aunt Jen was like through four different people not some guy who likes to drive people insane that happens to know Aunt Jen," I sat down in the seat in front of me and crossed my arms and just stared at him with a glare.

"Okay Sophia one; you're right and two; I am not insane but I did know your Aunt Jen very well..." I cut him off.

"Agent Gibbs were you at any point involved in romantic relationship with Aunt Jen?"

"I am going to kill DiNozzo," was his response.

"No this is my idea asking this question not DiNozzo's though why would you think... Never mind."

"Funny."

"I think I'll go get some coffee now," he had put something on the table once I turned my head back from looking at the counter. I realized he had already gotten me coffee.

"Agent Gibbs I am sort of picky about my coffee just for warning."

"Really well I put a bunch of coffee creamer in it and three sweeteners,"

"That is exactly how I drink it how could you of known?"

"Because your Aunt Jen drank it the same way."

"Oh wow you really cared about her didn't you?"

"I finally admit but yeah I cared a great deal about your Aunt Jen."

"Something in her death changed you. You became more soft well I mean you became sort of well different," I took a sip of my coffee and just looked at him waiting for a response.

"You are far too a smart girl to hanging around DiNozzo. His IQ might increase."

"Now Agent Gibbs don't change the subject even though that is very true," we shared a quick laugh and then his face grew sort of serious again.

He spoke, "alright, alright. Okay so that might be true. Sophia I would like you to read something," he reached in is coat pocket on the chair and pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table.

I opened and read it:

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you are reading this it is because one of two reasons. One I am dead or two you are trying rand-sack my personal things that you have never even seen and I am alive which I am wondering what are you doing in my house without me knowing I should be keeping a better eye on you. Also after you read the rest of this letter I will probably kill you. (Sorry bad pun). Anyway unfortunately if the reason you are reading this because your going through my things because I am dead I need to tell you some things that have been hidden in my heart for some time._

_To put a simple way I am truly, completely, and eternally in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. Okay so I know that just sounded really really dorky but it is true so very true. And I will haunt DiNozzo if he is trying to read this without you looking. Okay back to the real matter, I never wanted to tell you because I thought our jobs would be effected if we went into a relationship and Tony would go wild and become way to full of himself so yeah I was thinking of DiNozzo's sanity too but not all that much really just something in the back my mind. Anyway so I just wanted to say that I felt terrible for leaving you those many years ago but I was thinking that if we came back and we had actually like settled down and then if we ever had kids we would be putting our kids into a " our kids should worry about the fact that our jobs are dangerous and one day someone might call and say that one or both of us is dead." So yeah that would be why I left that is the answer that I have been keeping from you since I came back as Director._

_That is another reason I didn't want controversy to come up and then attract more attention. So yeah I didn't do it for my selfish reasons like everyone who knew about our previous relationship was led to believe. I just wanted no consequences to become of our relationship since we already had complications of us living such a dangerous life and worked in a risky field._

_Every moment we spent together was electric, magical, and special. __I just needed to get that off my chest even if I was dead or not. If I am dead I will always be with you Jethro no matter what. I am starting to wonder if you kept that certain item of importance after all these years. Maybe but I don't think you could keep up with it for that long but I hope. There is a little reminder in the envelope just to remind you. Sorry that it ended this way. Goodbye Jethro.  
_

_I love you,_

_Jenny_

As I read the last of it I could tears forming in my eyes. I finally said something, "Gibbs. What. What I never have heard anything so beautiful and romantic before. Umm what did she mean by you keeping a certain item of importance after all these years?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't; trust me."

"Yes I do; trust me."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Trust me we would have gone at this for the next thirty minutes without either of us breaking."

"Let me guess Aunt Jen did what we were just doing with you all the time."

"You got it," he again reached for something in his coat pocket. It looked to be a picture. He slid that across the table and I picked it up.

It was a sort of old picture semi-faded. It was a picture of Aunt Jen and Agent Gibbs. And Aunt Jen had an engagement on and they were standing in front of a fountain in Paris from what I recognised from remembering a trip me and my dad took on my thirteenth birthday.

"You and Aunt Jen were..

"Yeah we were. Until she left one day with nothing but a Dear John type letter. I still loved her after that even though it seemed like we hated each other around the office."

"Awe that is soo sad I wish that you guys would've gotten a second chance."

"Probably never would've happened we were both too stubborn to admit our feelings until it was too late."

"Don't say that. It'll just bring up more painful memories for you. I know that even you probably won't cry but you'll probably get very angry. I think I'd better go thanks for the coffee Agent Gibbs," I got up and threw away the coffee cup right before I walked out of the door. I glanced back and I could tell that Gibbs was thinking about Aunt Jen because of his facial expression. He didn't see that I saw but I did.

* * *

**Sorry I know I said that I would upload this and go for 3 days in a row but something went wrong and I couldn't even access this to update or any of my stories for that matter. Again sorry. But please press the little shiny button that says review!!! Chapter six will be up soon!!! PEACE!!!**


	6. Dad and I's Little Tiff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my brain, Sophia, and Jessi. **

**Author's Note: In my fic I don't know why I neglected to state this before but whatever anyway Jen's house didn't burn down and they said that she died due to a shooting infact in L.A. but no other details than that.**

* * *

My phone rang the minute I walked into my hotel room. I guess I never noticed that I had left it here when I went to go to Starbucks.

I ran over to my nightstand and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Sophia this is Agent McGee. Gibbs gave us all your cell phone numbers though strangely Ziva already had your cell number. Let me guess you didn't know that he gave it to us, did you? Well Sophia to everyone this really isn't a surprise"

"I kinda figured that out McGee. Gibbs does kinda have a habit of being head-strung often doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does. You are a smart girl."

"I know right!" we started laughing and I told him that I was tired and I needed to sleep some.

Once we were off the phone I got dressed in some comfortable clothes; a tank top and some regular PJ pants. I pulled my semi long hair back in a ponytail and I just did random stuff like watch T.V. and read a book that I had brought and plays some games on my laptop. It had hit 7:00pm and I stopped reading the book I was reading and fell fast asleep to a dreamless sleep. I woke up and it was 8:00am. I couldn't believe that I had slept 13 hours.

I crawled out of bed and the floor was sort of cold but I had socks on so it wasn't that bad. I took a shower and immedietly once I stepped out the bathroom my phone started ringing. I swear it's cursed or something. Metal Note: Kill Chip if he did curse it.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey darling how's D.C.? I am just finishing the dig here and I'll be home soon."

"Awesome well sorta. I don't really know how to say this but Aunt Jen, she's dead,"

"Oh freckle face I am so sorry. Then what are you still doing in D.C?'

"Dad I like it here and it's hard to explain."

"Why is it so hard to explain?"

"Because dad. Even though Aunt Jen's dead I am having a really good time and..."

"You're going to come back today. I mean it."

"Dad I was going to leave in a week now why can't I stay that long. I am fine. I have made friends with people that were close Aunt Jen and if you really are that worried. I'll go stay with one of them. Don't worry there are girls in that group of people so I guess that means I have the choice then of staying with either Abby or Ziva. Even though you don't know them take your pick on who I stay with," my tone was bitter by the time I finished.

"Sophia Elenor-May Jones you are coming back today even if I have to get on a plane myself and drag you back."

"No!!! I am perfectly fine and safe deal with it."

"Alright then I am getting on a plane getting Jessi from the Rocco's and coming to get you in D.C.!!!"

"Dad you're not serious are you!?!"

"Oh but I am. Bye Sophia," my dad hung and I stood there shell shocked and quickly regained my thoughts and the ability to move. I couldn't believe it. My dad was actually going to come to D.C. with Jessi. I got dressed and headed for NCIS.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so tiff means fight just in case you were wondering. Sorry for the long awaited update but I had major writers block and I just got over it. Chapter 7 will be up soon. PEACE!!! oh and press the shiny little review button. Freshly polished just for you guys!!!**


	7. Some Other Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. CBS and D. Bellisario owns it. I only own the characters that you have never heard of outside this story.

* * *

**

The next few days were pretty repetitive, I went to NCIS and bugged DiNozzo and Gibbs but mostly DiNozzo, chatted with Ziva and Abby, and helped McGee with his computer program that he was making for a case that they were working on that they today had just closed. Then returned to my hotel room for the evening.

I heard a knock on the door after I had just gotten done taking a nap and was now watching television. When I opened the door it felt as if my mouth was dropped to the floor, it was my dad and my little foster sister Jessi.

"Dad you... you... were serious!!!" I managed to say after regaining part of my brain function.

"Yes Sophia I was serious; you look tired were you taking a nap."

"Yeah I was. Come in. I had just woken up from my nap and I was watching T.V. when you guys knocked on the door," I let them in and Jessi sat on the floor in front of the T.V. and turned a cartoon on; me and dad sat on the bed. I spoke first.

"Listen dad, you really shouldn't..." I was cut off by another knock at the door. I got up and opened it, it was exactly who I thought it would've been.

"Agent Gibbs what are you doing here?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I need..." he spoke but was interrupted by my oblivious father's voice.

"Sophia who is this?" my dad walked up behind me.

"Dad, this is Agent Gibbs he ummm worked with Aunt Jen. He needs to tell me something ummm I'll be done talking to him in a couple of minutes."

"Alright freckle face."

"Daaaaaaaad please don't call me that."

"Okay I leave you to talk to Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you," my dad left my side and went back over and started talking to Jessi when I knew that he would be listening to Gibbs' and I's conversation I shut the door so we were talking in out in the hallway.

"Okay Gibbs whatcha want?"

"Here's the thing Sophia first where'd you get the nickname freckle face? Secondly this might sound very crazy but I have a feeling you like crazy so here it goes. I think I saw Jen today in the coffee shop we used to both get our coffee from."

"What! Really are you sure. And let's not get into where I got the nickname right now okay? Thank you anyway, I don't know if she told you this but you see Aunt Jen had an identical twin sister named Samantha and even though my dad told me she dresses very differently than Aunt Jen you still can't seem to tell them apart. It's weird I know."

"I don't think it was Samantha because well I have never even heard of her and I am sure that if I have never heard of her she has never heard of me. Also thanks to my peripheral vision she apparently recognized me and she faintly Jethro. Now why would anybody that probably vaugly knows who I am call me by something I only let very few people call me?"

"Okay so you have a point. Whatever I'll call you if _I_ see her and _you_ call me if you see her, okay deal?"

"You are _**way**_ to much like your aunt and deal right yeah deal."

"Somebody's a little scatterbrained today, huh Gibbs."

"What of yeah."

"Go and think about my Aunt Jen, weirdo."

"Don't call me a weirdo look who's talking."

"Oh no now you sound like DiNozzo!!! Just get out of here okay!?!"

"Alright talk you later Sophia."

"Talk you later too Gibbs," he walked away and once I saw him turn the corner to head for the elevator I checked my pockets for my key card and came up with nothing. I knocked on the door and my dad opened.

"Locked yourself out didn't you?" my dad asked; a nod was my only reply.

My told us that we were going for ice-cream and Jessi didn't want to go until her show went off which was like five minutes after we would've left. She gave us that infamous stare that now looked vaguely familiar. Like I've seen the exact same stare come from somebody else that I've recently met. She finally gave in and we were out of hotel walking down the streets of D.C. eating ice-cream before we even knew it.

Jessi was ahead of us and a little out of ear so me and my dad started talking.

"Freckle face I am sorry that I went off on you like that a couple of days ago."

"Dad, what did I tell you about calling me freckle face!!!!"

"Sorry right. Sophia I am still sorry."

"I know I am sorry too dad. Just I am perfectly fine here and hello the people that I have been hanging around are navy cops okay. I think I'm safe."

"Alright and you're 16. I should trust you more that when something is complicated but have control over the situation I should believe and not pester you about the details," I was half paying attention to what he saying because I saw someone that I knew all to well but never met.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," my dad replied. I walked over to her and once I was like 2 feet away from her I simply said.

"What on earth are you trying to pull Aunt Jen?!"

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuuhhhhh. So how bout that for a cliffy huh? Well I want at least 5 reviews PLEASE!!!! I really you opinions on the story so far. PLEASE!!! *batters eye and pouts lips* PEACE!!!!!**


	8. Chatting With Aunt Jen

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS. That belongs to D. Bellisario**

* * *

When she finally turned around after a couple moment of standing a little stunned, "ugh who are you?"

"Me? I'm… lets go over here and talk," I dragged her to a corner on the side of the building and out of ear shot. I finished my sentence.

"I'm Sophia Eleanor-May Jones. Technically your niece."

"So you're Henry and Sarah's daughter?"

"Exactly and my dad is kind of coming over here so…"

"Right I get it. Here's my temporary cell number. Call me when you can."

"Gotcha by Aunt Jen," she walked off and I put the slip of paper in my back pocket and turned around just as my dad and Jessi walked up to me.

"Who was that Sophia?"

"Oh the was a teacher I had back in 2nd grade. I haven't seen her in awhile so I wanted to see what she had been up to."

"Alright."

"When are y'all leaving?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Tomorrow morning and I think that and I have a feeling you can handle the responsibility since Jessi really never been to D.C. and I want to her to have the full experience so I will leave Jessi with you and I'll go back to Connecticut."

"Really seriously dad!!!!"

"Yeah," we both hugged dad and starting laughing.

Three days later Jessi was in the shower and I really needed to call Aunt Jen. I found the slip of paper that had her cell number on it, flipped open my phone and dialed it.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other line say and I knew it was her.

"Hey um Aunt Jen this is Sophia. Whatcha doin'?

"Nothing much really I am here in a hotel room having nothing to do but read books and watch T.V.,"

"Well my little foster sister Jessi is staying with me. My dad left a couple of days ago… What hotel are you staying at?"

She told me and I almost went hog wild. I told that once Jessi was out of the shower and ready we would go and see her. She agreed with the little idea.

Once Jessi was done getting ready we headed down to Aunt Jen's hotel room; Jessi kept on asking me who were we going to see. I just said '_You'll have to wait and see._' Aunt Jen let Jessi and I in and there wasn't much in the room that differed to my hotel room since it was a floor above and in the same hotel.

"So Aunt Jen how long are you going to be in D.C., and when are you going to tell Gibbs the you're alive 'cause he already kind of has a hunch that you are."

"Very funny Sophia," she replied.

"I know right," I gave her a grin and shrugged me shoulders. Jessi gave both of us a little 9 going on 10 year old giggle.

Aunt Jen walked over to Jessi and bent down to make eye contact, "Hey Jessi my name's Jenny, over in that drawl over there are some of those wafers with the cream in the middle. They're my favorite."

"Really they're mine too!!!" I thought that was sort of weird that they both like them and I hated those kinds of wafers ever since I was little.

Jessi went over to the drawl, got the wafers, turned on the television, and sat down in front of it, while Aunt Jen and I sat down on the bed.

"So Sophia what's going on in your life. You got a boyfriend?" she raised her eyebrows at the last part and I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Funny, no I don't have a boyfriend. Actually never have. I guess the guys are so struck by my enticing beauty that they are too chicken to ask me out. Now you on the other hand have definitely had at least one boyfriend. And said boyfriend was for a short while fiancé so I have heard."

"Cute, how did you…?"

"Gibbs actually told me himself. He had changed after your 'supposed-death' and he opens up a little bit easier than I'm guessing he did before. This was mean okay like what happened was I got a call from him saying him and his team wanted to meet me for coffee, well when I got there it was just him at the coffee shop and he denied that he said or implied that the team was coming with him but I let him slide, he told me that you guys were engaged and showed me the letter that you left for him to read at your house…"

"Seriously he did that. Are you sure this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs we're talking about?"

"Oh so that's what the L stands for in his name. Okay I didn't I knew that. I'm a little ditsy d'day. Anyway he can't stop thinking about you either," I immediately saw tears start to well-up in her eyes; I just simply grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She replied with a weak smile. I gave her one as well.

About an hour later Jessi had fallen asleep against the end of Aunt Jen's bed while watching T.V. and my phone started to ring I looked at the caller I.D.; it was Gibbs. I showed her who it was and she nodded signaling me I could answer without her freaking out.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs."

"Good afternoon to you too Sophia."

"I see we acquired phone matters now didn't we? DiNozzo told me that you were I wouldn't say rude when talking on the phone but…"

"I get it Sophia. Ha, ha, ha. '_Hey DiNozzo come over here. I need to tell you something. Come on._'" I heard within a couple seconds two slaps and DiNozzo say '_Thank you boss, but what was the second slap for?_'

Gibbs replied to DiNozzo '_Well the second slap was for Sophia, even though the next time I see her she will no doubt be getting another head slap anyway but I just felt like giving you two head slaps anyways. Now go away and get back to work_'

I started to laugh and mouthed to Aunt Jen that I would tell her later what I was laughing at. Gibbs tried to convince me to come to NCIS but I said that I prior plans and I would come to NCIS tomorrow so no need for them to miss me too much. He laughed at that and I had an alternative motive for going to NCIS tomorrow. Once my phone call concluded I turned around and out of sheer habit apparently Jessi sleep-walked to Aunt Jen's bed and Aunt Jen had curled up with her and fallen asleep as well. I cocked my head to the side and sighed deeply grinning at the two red-head. It would be so bad having Jessi as a little cousin because she is already my foster sister but who could possibly be the father? Gibbs maybe?

I thought to myself and laughed silently '_Maybe wouldn't be the right word. Definitely would be the right word to use._' I laughed silently again thinking of Aunt Jen, Gibbs, and Jessi as one little family.

I crept back to my hotel room after leaving Aunt Jen and Jessi a little note and called Abby and told her to come to my hotel room as soon as possible.


	9. Abby Joins The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS that belongs to **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

About 15 minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I got up. I looked through the3 peep hole and it was Abby. I opened the door and Abby was standing there wit two Caf-Pows! in her hands, and a small bag at her feet.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Sophia whatcha want?", I let her in and she handed me one of her Caf-Pows!, "I've never drank one of these before you know?"

"That's okay, it's really good go ahead and take a drink," we did a cheers type motion with our Caf-Pows! and took a drink. It actually wasn't that bad at all.

"This is really good Abby!!!"

"See I told you so," she widely grinned at me and we laughed.

"The reason I called you here is because… well first lets sit down," I sat her down on the bed and sighed a little, "okay I am going to come right out and say it. My aunt Jen is alive and in a hotel room a floor below us. Don't breathe a word of this to Ziva, Ducky, McGee, or anyone. Even Gibbs. I know that's a lot to ask but please. Everything will fan out like it should in due time if you keep quiet please," Abby started to freak and her breathing hitched **A LOT**.

Ten minutes later she calmed down and I gave her the rest of my Caf-Pow!, "Abby do you need a hug?"

She laughed a little and spoke, "Yeah and I am actually the one to usually say that to people."

"Still, do you need a hug?"

"Yeah definitely," I gave her a hug and she squeezed very tightly against me and the hug turned from a normal hug to a bone-crushing hug.

"Abs can't breathe!!!!" I managed to choke out. She released me from the hug and we laughed a bit.

"Soooo when can we see Jenny!?!"

"Ummm well I left her with my little foster sister Jessi and so ummm well Jessi fell asleep and then Jessi sleep-walked over to Aunt Jen's bed and Aunt Jen fell asleep next to Jessi while I was on the phone with Gibbs about a half an hour ago. Aunt Jen might be awake I don't know, but lets go anyways."

"Alright," she followed me out the door and once we got to Aunt Jen's hotel room door I knocked on it and she opened it quietly. A big grin spread across both Aunt Jen and Abby's faces once they saw each other.

Aunt Jen whispered, "Jessi is still asleep so be quiet. Sophia you are not very funny for leaving us down here like that. I woke up and blood red colored hair was in my face and I realized that it was Jessi and it took me a while to untangle myself from her; she held tight onto me. I sort of laughed but anyway…"

"Jenny!!!" Abby softly squealed. She embraced Jen in a very tight hug. About 30 seconds later I heard Aunt Jen say something along the lines of 'Abby can't breathe', and Abby let her go.

"Jen if Jessi wasn't her right now I would be screaming at the top of my lungs."

"I know Abby. Sophia did tell you not to tell anyone that I am alive right?"

"Yeah she did don't worry."

"Good," Aunt Jen replied.

"Soooo Aunt Jen…" I was interrupted by Jessi stirring a little on the bed, and her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze shifted from Abby, Aunt Jen, and I to just Abby.

"ABBY!!!!" Jessi shot off the bed and ran to Abby.

"Hey Jessi."

"I took you advice Abby. Tony was being an idiot and insulted Ziva and I so I told him that you taught me how to kill people and leave no forensic evidence behind. And guess what he did when I told him that?"

"What!?!"

"His eyes grew real wide and he bolted back to chair and started typing on the computer not looking at Ziva or me!!!" with that we all started laughing.

Once we stopped I finished my unfinished sentence that by now is probably long-forgotten, but whatever, "Soooo Aunt Jen when do you think that you will… how do I put this? 'Come back from the dead?'"

"Cute Sophia. I don't know. Soon hopefully."

"How about tomorrow?" I asked and her eyes went wide.

"Umm sure why not."

"Really I didn't think that you would give in that easily. I thought I would have to bribe you or beg and plead?"

"Sophia let me tell you something. When you pretend to be dead because someone was after you or someone you cared for and it was either you survived and this said person would've been dead if you didn't intervene then you would choose to die yourself and have the other person live. So since I faked my death thanks to your Aunt Sam I got another chance to live and the person that wanted said person and I dead is dead themselves. But the thing is that I have to stay in hiding for the rest of my life. I don't have to anymore like I just said since the person that wanted said person and I dead is dead." Aunt Jen explained sitting down on the bed.

"Ah I see. Well okay!!!" I replied.

"Wait so what's going on?" Jessi asked. She looked very, very, very, confused. We laughed a little and I simply replied.

"Jessi we are all going to NCIS tomorrow and you going to be with Abby, and Aunt Jen and I have to handle something somewhere else. So you okay with that," the nod of her head was her only reply.

I spoke again, "this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Please press the little shiny button that says Review. Only one chapter to GO!!!! Then onto the sequel Revealing!!!**


	10. Happy Ending For Now At Least

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS that belongs to D. Bellisario****Chapter 10**

* * *

The next day went just as planned. I got Aunt Jen into NCIS without causing a commotion. She hid around the corner of the stairs, and I went into the bullpen. Luckily everyone was there even Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, Dr. Mallard, Palmer, and Director Vance. I have something to tell you."

" What is it Sophia?" Gibbs asked me.

"Well… It's more tell than show. Aunt Jen come over here," Aunt Jen appeared and took off the hat she was wearing; letting her strawberry-blonde hair fall back down to her shoulders.

The first and only thing that she said was to Gibbs:

"Hello Jethro," with that Gibbs did something you would've never thought Gibbs would've done; he maneuvered through the small crowd of people stopping briefly and getting back into Gibbs mode and smack me on the back of the head then returned to the not-so-Gibbs mode. He stood in front of Aunt Jen and picked up slightly enveloping her in a tight hug.

I could tell that if you tried to get either of their attention, it wouldn't work. They were too wrapped up in each other. I almost started to cry but I knew DiNozzo would make fun of me hence then he would ruin the moment so I kept them back. But it was an interesting happy ending. For now at least. They are all probably (except for Aunt Jen and Gibbs) thinking how much of an _Unexpected Visitor_ I was at this moment.

* * *

**Soooooo that ends it. I know short very very short chapter but there is a whole lot of stuff that is going to be JAM-PACKED!!! with JIBBS (DUH!!!) and some real sour/sweet stuff that might make you cry a little at the beggining. But no need to fear there will be quite a bit of humor!!! It will be probably slightly shorter than this fic but it's still worth reading!!!! Trust me my friends at school love it.**

**A/N: I will be writing some one-shots that will be posted soon thanks to my friends Chance and Seth who are the FREAKIN' 13 years old versions of Gibbs and Jen. It's creepy!!! Chance has never seen NCIS until last night but she walks, talks, and acts just like Jen. She even flirts and jokes with Seth like Jen and Gibbs do. I get scared half to death. Oh and Seth been watching and get this he mastered the Gibbs Stare. I am serious people!!! HEAR MY WORDS. They flirt and they are muses by giving me GREAT JIBBS fics ideas!!!**


End file.
